


A mate in the African Jungle

by MoPerson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (bruce likes a pregnant tony), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Arc Reactor, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Kink, alpha!bruce, and cuddly, cum, extremely au, howard is nice!, lots of it..., nice!howard, omega!Tony, the hulk is nice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was shining. The trees were green. Sixteen year old Tony Stark was in his element deep in the African jungle. His life was good and he had a great family. It was his good fortune that brought him Bruce Banner, the son of the biologists coming to study the wildlife on the reserve. A mate and a precious child await him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mate in the African Jungle

The sun was shining. The trees were green. Tony Stark was in his element deep in the African jungle. The young omega traipsed through the greenery, smiling brightly. He was to meet up with the scientist group who were going to study the wildlife in the reserve. 

Tony had met the son of the head scientist, Bruce Banner. They were both sixteen, Tony and Bruce. But Bruce was an Alpha. Tony was curious about alphas. Bruce's persona was mysterious. 

As Tony slid down the steep cliff leading to the road, he spotted the group. He jogged up to the group, smiling politely. "Hello! You guys must be the scientists to study the reserve." 

The men all smiled. Some leered. Tony's smile faltered at the heated looks he was receiving. He was taking suppressant pills, but his heat scent still came strong when he was nearing his time of month. It was nothing near his normal heat scent, but it was still rather strong. Tony had forgotten that his father and the African trackers that lived with them on the camp were used to his scent, and that these were new and unfamiliar alphas. 

"Ah, young Anthony! I see you've come to lead us to the camp!" Dr. Banner approached Tony calmly. "I'll have my men load the cart and we'll be on our way." 

"Cart?" Tony peered behind Dr. Banner. His six men were loading heavy equipment and provisions onto a wide wooden cart. It was much too large to traverse the winding trail leading to the camp. "That won't make it up to the camp." 

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Banner asked. "An omega shouldn't disturb alpha's work. Would you be a dear and collect our food for us?" 

"I said that your cart won't make it to the camp. As in I can't get you and that cart up the mountain. And no, I will not be a dear and collect your food. I find that offensive to insinuate that I don't have a place in 'alpha's work' and that I should look after something more domestic. Well listen here, Dr. Banner, you need to find another way to get your expensive microscopes and scanners and radars up the mountain because I will not let you knock down the trees and plants for your gigantic cart. Expensive equipment or no, that thing isn't getting up there. And if you make any more offensive comments, I will have you removed from the reserve. My father can and will do that for me." Tony hissed. 

"I apologize, young Mr. Stark." Dr. Banner said tentatively. "I had no idea you were so outspoken and liberated." 

"That's no excuse. Come now, the sun isn't hot under the shade yet, and you don't want your lenses warping due to the heat." Tony gestured at the steep incline he had slid down earlier. 

The men scrambled to strap anything they could lift onto their backs. Their rippling muscles glistened already in the heat. In the mix of bodies, Tony spotted Bruce. 

The young alpha seemed to work doubly hard compared to the other, older alphas. He wore an unbuttoned vest, exposing his rich tanned skin and strong, lean muscles. His thick framed glasses slid down his nose every few seconds, making him push at his nose with vigor. Sweat poured down his face and neck, soaking the back of his vest and matting his hair. 

Tony accepted a lighter pack full of glass microscope slides and bottles of disinfectant and polish. The pack was also filled with books and papers and a few tablets, upon Tony's inspection. Ancient tablets, Tony found, as he was used to his own Stark pads, the very latest in technology made by himself and his father. 

Finally, as the men locked the Jeeps and fastened the last of the equipment onto their backs, Tony began to lead them up the mountain. The first steep incline was the toughest, as a few men had to carry a heavy bag between them, using only one hand each to steady themselves on the slopes. But after they had passed the slope, it was an easy walk. In Tony's opinion. 

The men were panting and sweating profusely as they finally entered the campsite. It wasn't much of a campsite, it looked more like a luxurious open science villa with large triple story bunkers and glass walled laboratories. The men sighed in relief. 

Tony immediately stopped off by the organics laboratory to leave his pack with Dr. Banner. He wanted to find Bruce and share news of the modern world outside of Africa. 

"Hey, Bruce!" Tony called. 

"Hey, Tony." Bruce said in his quiet voice. 

"Do you want to take a walk?" Tony asked. "We can talk." 

"Sure." Bruce put his goggles down on his workbench. 

The two walked in circles for hours. They talked about science, music and mates. Of course, Tony spoke of many suitors. But he admitted to not bedding any of them. Bruce spoke of his old school, his non-existent friends and his many bullies. 

"I was never the alpha everyone else expected me to be." Bruce explained "My brother was the aggressive, overbearing, hot headed Alpha that is expected in America. He was killed in a gang, though. I guess I never wanted to end up like him. I spent my time on academics and I finished university last month. At sixteen years old they told me that it was a major accomplishment. But the famous Tony Stark holds the record of graduating at fifteen." 

"Yeah, sorry about that. An omega showing everyone up was like a front to the social system. I get it." Tony sighed. "No alpha would want me anyways."

"Why do say that?" Bruce asked. He stopped beside a large tree.

"I'm not the normal omega, okay? I can't deal with Alphas walking all over me and using me for their own gain. I don't think omegas should take so much crap from people." Tony said. "Your dad offended me earlier, just so you know. I don't do menial tasks unless they were initiated by me."

"Oh?" Bruce's eyebrow rose. 

"Look, I like cleaning and cooking as much as the next omega, but tell me to do it and I cringe at the thought of bringing myself to obey an alpha's order." Tony lowered himself to sit in the soft grass. "I'm not going to ever have a mate at this rate." 

"I wouldn't say that." Bruce chuckled in a cryptic manner. 

Tony watched him leave with a confused face. His fingers idly pulled at the green blades of grass around his thighs. "What did he mean by that?"

The next weeks passed without any problems. Well, major problems. With Tony around, there was bound to be a few mishaps. One day Tony had managed to blow a gaping hole in the roof of the robotics lab with a short circuiting repulsor. 

But Bruce was always watching from afar. Tony smiled whenever their eyes would meet. He knew that this was dangerous, given the fact that Bruce was considerably stronger than him and he had seen Bruce blow up in a rage, getting so angry that he turned green. Tony was terrified of Bruce when he was angry. He didn't know why he turned greenish before sprinting away into the foliage only to return with torn clothes and huge appetite. But Tony would find out. 

"I don't understand why you think you need to do this with him, Bruce! You know what omegas are like!" Dr. Banner yelled. "Your own mother was useless and Tony is no different!"

"You're the useless one, dad! You have never even seen him work. He is brilliant and perfect and much more of a man than you'll ever dream of being!" Bruce growled. His eyes flashed green. "You experimented on me and mom, you tied her down on a metal examination table and subjected her to toxic radiation when I was still in the womb and you think that you're a good man!? You bastard!" 

"I am still your father and I will be treated with the respect I deserve." Dr. Banner hissed. 

Bruce scowled menacingly and spat in his father's face. Dr. Banner roared in anger and grappled with his son, grabbing his wrists and wrestling him out of his chair. Bruce began to lose control of his monster. He growled low, starting in a rumble until he was screaming in white hot rage. He felt his monster grow, and let him take control. He relaxed back into his mind as his monster laid waste to his father and the lab. He heard screams and was jolted back into awareness as Tony's voice called to him. 

Tony stood in front of the giant green monster he knew was Bruce. He just knew that Bruce was in there somewhere. He held his hands out to the monster, calling out for it to calm down. He called for Bruce to come out while his father called for Tony to run away from the thing. 

"Bruce! Bruce, I know you're in there, somewhere and I need you here. I need you back, Bruce!" Tony pleaded the heaving monster. It stared into Tony's brown eyes, grunting in mild anger. 

"Mate good." It grunted. 

"Your mate? Who's your mate?" Tony asked. 

The thing leaned down to press a kiss to Tony's cheek, being so very gentle with him. Tony reached up in surprise, shuddering as he scented Bruce all over this monster. "Bruce? Is that you?" 

"Hulk no like be Bruce!" The thing began to get agitated. 

"Hulk? Is that your name?" Tony asked softly. "Hulk, could you let Bruce out, please?" 

"Bruce no tell mate that love him. Bruce no let mate be loved. Mate need babies. Hulk not can give mate babies, Bruce have to. Hulk sad, Hulk love mate." Hulk nuzzled Tony's belly, acting like an overgrown puppy. Tony was dumbfounded. 

"Well can you please let Bruce see that I love him too? And that I think I really like you, Hulk?" Tony carded his fingers through the Hulk's thick curls. 

The Hulk grunted before beginning to shrink. The green tint of his skin began to bleed into the medium tan of Bruce's smooth skin. Finally, Tony was holding a half-naked Bruce in his arms. They were sat on the grass, with Bruce sapped of his strength and energy. Tony was still stroking his hair. 

"Tony? Oh god, did Hulk hurt you?" Bruce began to get frantic. 

"Nope. He's so sweet, Bruce. Why haven't I met him before?" Tony teased. 

"What? Tony he could seriously hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you, I - I..."

"I love you too, Bruce. Hulk told me everything. Including some information that would suggest that you have an impregnation kink." Tony smirked slyly.

"Oh god..." Bruce winced. 

Days later, Bruce had been interrogated by Tony's father Howard, Zembu - Tony's omega step-papa - and JARVIS, Tony's Artificial intelligence program. Bruce had been accepted into the Stark family, despite him having to work on his anger issues. 

Bruce's father had been injured in the fray. The African trackers had found him trying to crawl away from the Hulk with a broken leg. He was granted asylum in the infirmary away from his son, and the argument that had triggered Hulk's appearance was replayed by JARVIS. Howard wanted him and his men off of the reserve, leaving Bruce behind. They were gone by the next afternoon. 

Bruce and Tony were then expected to begin the bonding process immediately. Most people were bonded by age 16 anyway, and with both Bruce and Tony being 16, it was perfect. 

They waited until the week before Tony's heat, going through the legal and technical procedures. Tony accepted the traditional African gifts of cloth and jewelry from the trackers and their mates. He basked in the soft clothing he was expected to wear. It was brightly colored cloth draped over his hips and one shoulder. 

Bruce also accepted gifts of weapons and materials from the African populous. 

Finally, on a late September night, Tony felt his heat hit him hard. It was sudden and intense, and Bruce was woken up almost immediately by the scent. Bruce and Tony had taken to sleeping with each other in Bruce's flat. 

Tony moaned loudly as he felt his hole begin to slick. His legs fell open on their own accord as Bruce growled and leaned over him. Tony felt the rumble of Bruce's hairy chest against his nipples and he gasped. 

"Bruce! Oh god, Bruce!" Tony cried. He panted as he felt Bruce palm his aching cock through his pajama pants. Bruce ripped the pants off of Tony's hips, hungrily drinking in the sight of the omega's naked cock and glistening hole. 

Bruce felt a deep rumble in the back of his head. He knew the Hulk was holding back. The Hulk knew that he would only hurt Tony if he took control. So Bruce let the hulk see. He let the Hulk bleed through only a little as he massaged Tony's cock and hole. 

Tony was moaning in abandon. He felt so empty. He needed to be full of Bruce. He needed to be full of Bruce's cock and knot and cum. Tony needed to be bred. He wanted to swell up full of Bruce's babies. He whimpered in agony as Bruce's hands left him. 

Bruce gently prodded Tony open with the bulbous head of his cock. He gently pushed in. Tony moaned in delight. They rocked together until Bruce was in to the hilt. 

"Fuck me, Bruce!" Tony cried. 

Bruce lost it. He slammed Tony into the mattress for hours and hours, he knotted him seven times watching as Tony's soft belly expanded from Bruce's cum. Tony had never felt such euphoria. Bruce had never felt so good. 

Bruce flipped Tony onto his hands and knees and began to roughly piston his hips, snapping Tony forward on the bed only to snap him back onto his thick, long cock by his tight grip on Tony's supple hips. 

Finally spent and exhausted, Bruce rolled them on their sides, spooning Tony from behind. His last knot was still expanding and coating Tony's insides with thick cum. Tony winced as his belly stretched to accommodate the cum. He had never felt so full.

"I love you." Bruce panted into Tony's sweat damp hair. 

Tony hummed happily as he fell asleep, surrounded and filled with Bruce. 

The next morning, Tony found himself in excruciating pain. Bruce's knot had not shrunk and Bruce was still weakly grinding into Tony's ass. Tony's sore hole was spent. The pull and push of the knot was painful and he whined in agony as Bruce pulled back too hard. 

Bruce woke with a start as Tony whined. He stopped moving immediately. 

"Tony? Shit, I'm sorry! I usually shrink down after five hours, we'll have to wait. I'm so sorry, honey." Bruce whispered apologetically into Tony's ear. 

"It's okay, Bruce. Just don't move. It hurts too much." Tony whimpered. 

The two spent the next hour relaxing in bed. After Bruce's knot had deflated enough for him to slip out of Tony, he groaned in arousal as his cum oozed out of Tony's red and gaping hole. He fingered the loose muscles gently, smearing his seed over the still slick passage. Tony moaned in pleasure. 

Bruce exited the flat at noon. Tony was too sore to get up. He was met by wolf whistles and cheers from the Africans. He made his way to the canteen for food, bumping into Howard as he went. 

"You're a good man, Bruce." Howard nodded before walking away. 

Bruce smiled to himself. He had everything he could possibly want. A mate, a lab and a family. He hurried back to Tony with his arms laden with food for his mate. His probably pregnant mate. That thought made Bruce shiver. Just seeing Tony whimpering as cum oozed out of his hole was enough for Bruce to spring up in his pants. But the possibility of Tony swelling up round and full with their children was almost too much. 

"Bruce? Is that you?" Tony's voice drifted from the bedroom in Bruce's flat. "I hope you brought food. I'm hungrier than a gorilla in the desert." 

Bruce chuckled as Tony continued to ramble. He smiled brightly as Tony limped into the kitchen, holding the blanket around his body. Bruce placed a firm kiss to Tony's bruised lips and reached down to fondle Tony's belly. 

"There might be a baby in there." Bruce whispered. Tony laughed at his Alpha. 

"You definitely have a pregnancy fetish." Tony teased. 

The two mates ate in loving silence. They basked in the domesticity of the afternoon and at night, when Tony felt the stirrings of his heat again, they mated until the sun was rising. 

Three months later found a pregnant Tony cuddling up to his father on the veranda of his old flat. Howard rested his head on Tony's messy spikes of hair and idly traced circles on his tanned arm. The father and son had always been close. But with Tony's newfound mate hood and impending parenthood, Howard was feeling a little bit nostalgic. 

"Do you remember the first time I brought you up here on the mountain?" Howard asked.

"How could I forget? I scraped my knee and broke my collarbone." Tony laughed. "I vowed to never return."

"Yes. Your mother would be proud of you. I'm sorry she couldn't see you bonded." Howard said.

"I'm just glad that you met Zembu. He's really good for you and although he isn't mom, he's been so good to me." Tony whimpered. "He's basically my mom now."

"That's good. He's been so excited to finally have a grandchild. You should see him at the Kenya marketplace. He's been looking for a good gift for you." Howard chuckled. "He's so happy for you, Tony."

"Thanks daddy." Tony's voice trembled. 

"Don't start crying now. You know that if you cry.... I'll.... Cry..." It was too late. Howard and Tony cuddled closer as tears fell down their cheeks. They were tears of great emotion. But Tony would blame them on hormones. 

Another three months later found a heavily pregnant Tony tending to a newborn leopard cub. The cub's mother had been poached only hours after its birth and Tony couldn't let the cub die. 

Tony named the cub Hulkie out of affection. He had grown very attached to the cub in the two days it was with them. Bruce had determined that the cub was male, and so Tony made sure to make the cub a blue bed pillow. Tony carried Hulkie everywhere, and the cub slowly nursed from the bottles of formula and protein/vitamin shakes that Tony prepared. He made sure to diaper the cub and pet the cub. 

Howard teased him endlessly. Bruce was hornier than usual. But Tony and Hulkie grew closer and closer. 

Soon, Tony's due date was upon them and Hulkie had grown to be a healthy, playful little cub. Tony's water broke halfway through Hulkie's feeding and it was a pandemonium on the campsite. 

But the baby was born safe and secure. A little Alpha boy that Bruce and Tony named Oliver Marc Stark-Banner. 

And so, little Oliver grew up around the African jungle and his best friend, Hulkie the leopard with his loving parents and his big family. 

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, finally! Shit, this took so long... 
> 
> Anyways, whaddya think? I certainly enjoyed the smut. Bruce and I share a pregnancy kink, if you haven't realized. If you read my other mpregs, you would agree. 
> 
> Also, kind!Howard is my new favorite head canon. OMG it's so sweet when Tony can go to his daddy for comfort. 
> 
> Please review, and check out my other omegaverses, they're not too shabby if I do say so myself! :)
> 
> Also, also! I like hearing about any ideas you have about any other fics I should write. Omegaverse and slash would be right up my alley, but I am not against regular slash. 
> 
> -Mo


End file.
